The disclosed aspects relate to position determination in wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for actuating position determination in a wireless communication device.
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, handheld computers, etc., are becoming increasingly popular for both business and personal use. One advantage of such devices is their “wireless” aspect, allowing the devices to be utilized whenever and wherever a user desires. As the popularity of such devices increases, so too does functionality that is incorporated into the devices.
For example, some wireless communication devices are available that feature a group communication mode initiated, for example, by pressing a push-to-talk (PTT) or push-to-chat button on a group communications-enable cellular telephone. Such systems allow two or more individuals, each having a wireless communication device equipped with a requisite PTT communication mechanism, to communicate with other members of the group. For instance, a group communication system can rely on a single frequency, or dedicated channel, over which communications are received by the wireless communication devices. In some systems, only one member may transmit information to the other members at any given time. However, all members can listen to the dedicated broadcast channel to receive communications from the single member who is transmitting. A member desiring to transmit to other members of the system can send an access request by depressing the PTT button on the member's respective communication device that allows the member sole access to broadcasting on the dedicated channel. Pushing the button indicates the member's request for the “floor.” If granted the floor, or talker permission, the member then speaks for a few seconds, after which the member releases the PTT button, and other speakers can request the floor and subsequently speak to the group.
Push-to-talk wireless communication devices, such as PTT-equipped cellular telephones and Land Mobile Radios (LMRs), have gained widespread use amongst various public service groups, such as police departments, fire departments, paramedics, and military branches. The group communication option prevalent in such systems allows for any and all of the members of such groups to stay in contact during emergency type situations.
In addition to push-to-talk communication, some wireless communication devices are equipped with position determination mechanisms, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers or the like. GPS receivers provide for the reception of precise timing signals broadcasted from multiple GPS satellites. The timing signals allow for the accurate determination of device location, for instance, in terms of latitude and longitude coordinates.
However, one limitation of current positioning determination mechanisms is that the systems require a device user or a network entity, such as a network device or administrator, to provide an input to initiate the position determination process. In this regard, a user may be required to access a position determination application and provide a specific position determination initiating action to start the process. In the same regard, a network administrator may be required to establish communication with the wireless device before actuating the position determination process. The need for such superfluous action on behalf of the user or network administrator results in the user or network administrator forgetting or otherwise neglecting the need to update the position data, thus resulting in out-dated, inaccurate position data that reflects the previous location.
Additionally, in battery-powered wireless devices, position determination can be a power limiting process. Thus, performing position determination can be limited to situations and times that require such data. From a wireless device power standpoint, constantly and automatically executing position determination on a regularly scheduled basis is not desirable due to the drain on the battery. Therefore, position determination may be limited to only those specific instances in which a user or network entity benefits from or requires such data.
Therefore, a need exists to improve methods and systems for actuating position determination.